staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 września 1990
Program 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 "Dynastia" - odc. 42 serialu USA 12.00 Z muzyką do szkoły 12.30 "Było, minęło, nie wróci" - film dok. 13.00 Chemia - stany skupienia materii 13.30 Od przysłowia do przysłowia 14.05 Agroszkoła: przydatność pasz własnej produkcji do żywienia zwierząt 14.35 Wiedzieć - to zapobiegać (2) 15.05 "Tysiąc kilometrów za Żółtą Rzeką" - odc. 2 filmu japońskiego z serii "Jedwabny szlak" 16.00 Wiadomości 16.10 Video-Top 16.20 Dla dzieci: "Tik-Tak" i kino "Tik-Taka": "Misia Yogi wyprawa po skarb" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 10 minut 18.10 "Grande educator" - film dok. o Ignacym Domeyko 18.45 "Spin" - mag. nowości popularnonaukowych 19.15 Dobranoc: Bajki Ezopa 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Spotkanie z ministrem Jackiem Kuroniem 20.05 "Dynastia" - odc. 42 serialu USA 21.00 Listy o gospodarce 21.30 "Walka o demokrację" - odc. 3 dok. serialu kanad.-angielskiego 22.30 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.45 Leksykon polskiej muzyki rozrywkowej - "S" Program 2 Telewizja śniadaniowa: 7.55 Powitanie 8.00 Panorama dnia 8.10 Dla dzieci: "Ulica Sezamkowa" 10.00 CNN - Headline news (wersja oryginalna) 10.15 Magazyn telewizji śniadaniowej 15.00 Program dnia 15.10 Dookoła świata: z wizytą u rodaków 15.40 Studio aktywnej telewizji 16.00 Kontakt TV - w kontakcie ze światem: "Czarne tablice" - film dok. o oświacie w Afryce 17.00 "Niepotrzebny głód" - odc. 1 dok. serialu angielskiego o głodzie i nędzy na świecie 18.00 Kronika 18.30 Modlitwa wieczorna z Ludżmierza 18.30 "Cudowne lata" - odc. 11 serialu USA 19.30 Galeria 37 milionów 20.00 Przeboje Bogusława Kaczyńskiego: wirtuozi z Rzymu w Łańcucie 20.45 Rzecznik praw obywatelskich - prof. Ewa Łętowska 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Sport 21.55 "Czarodziej z Harlemu" - film fab. prod. polskiej BBC1 6.00 Pages from Ceefax 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News Weather followed by The Odd Couple 9.30 Liberal Democrats Conference 10.00 News and Weather 10.25 Playdays 10.50 Crystal Tipps and Alistair 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News Weather followed by Liberal Democrats Conference 12.00 News and Weather 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Four Square 14.15 Carry On Cleo 15.50 Tales of the Rodent Sherlock Holmes 16.15 Paw Paws 16.35 What's That Noise! 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Grange Hill 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Trivial Pursuit 19.30 EastEnders 20.00 May to December 20.30 On the Up 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weather 21.30 Runaway 23.10 Film 90 with Barry Norman 23.40 Heirs and Graces 0.10 Weather 0.15 Closedown BBC2 7.10 Open University 9.00 Daytime on Two Lifeschool 9.30 Lernexpress 9.45 Let's See 10.00 You and Me 10.15 Look and Read 10.40 Sex Education 11.00 Watch 11.15 The Global Environment 11.35 Science Challenge 11.55 Into Music 12.15 Investigating Science 12.35 Science Topics 12.55 Hindi Urdu Bol Chaal 13.20 Jimbo and the Jet Set 13.25 Daytime on Two: Penny Crayon 13.40 Outlook 14.00 News; Weather followed by You and Me 14.15 Sign Extra 14.40 In the Making 15.00 News; Weather followed by Chronicle 15.50 News and Weather; Regional News and Weather 16.00 One Summer at Snape 16.30 Everybody's Distant Relative ... but Nobody's Baby 17.00 The Magic of a Dartmoor Stream 17.30 Gardeners' World 18.00 The Treasure of Pancho Villa 19.35 Conference Talk 20.05 The Barchester Chronicles 21.00 Rita Rudner 21.30 Raw Deal 22.10 Debut on Two: The Wake 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Late Show 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Open University 0.30 Closedown